The One Who Turned
by InevitableObliteration
Summary: Max is looking to make new memories she starts by living with fang. will the flock be able to save max? Will Max finally save the world? FAX, LEMONS, GRUESOME CONTENT, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE. Characters featured: Max, Fang, Dylan, Dr. Martinez, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, H. Gunther-Hagen, Jeb


_**Max's Point Of View:**_

"Dinner is done beautiful" I turned and saw Fang standing in the door and I smiled, I quickly put down the files that I had been reading, they were old files from the school that we stole that seemed like a lifetime ago. Fang and I have been living together since we got to the Island, and I have absolutely loved it and for most of the time he had been doing the cooking. God forbid him letting me touch to food. I walked into the kitchen to get some of the pasta Fang had made for us. "Did you know those files contained our birthday's and stuff." I shoved a forkful of pasta into my mouth and sat next to fang on the couch. "No, I didn't I'm surprised I didn't figure that out before hand when we first had gotten the files, but why are you even reading them, Max? it's all over now. were safe. no more worrying about each other or the flock. Jeb's in some type of prison facility on the Island. Everything's finally okay." I smiled at fang he was right. "I guess I shouldn't be reading them, besides they just keep bringing back horrid memories anyway. and I'm in the mood to make some new ones to shut the bad ones out." I shoved the last bite of my pasta into my mouth. "What's that supposed to mean Max?" I looked over at fang as I took my dinner plate to the sink along with his, he had a grin on his face. "Whatever you interpret it to mean" I laughed. I poured some soap onto a sponge and began to wash the dishes fang used to cook dinner and the ones we ate off of. Suddenly I felt a warm set of arms wrap around my waist as I turned my head to look at him I felt his lips touch mine "I love you Max" I smiled "I love you too Fang" I began to kiss Fang again and as I did I pushed him gently up against the kitchen counter to ensure not hurting his wings, and angled my head so I could kiss him better. Fang had one hand in my hair and one hand on the small of my back rubbing between my wings, he _knew_ that this drove me crazy due to past experiences. I broke our lingering kiss and lowered my mouth to his neck and began to suck gently but firmly on his neck. I heard a few moans escape Fang's mouth. I smiled to myself Fang's moan was undeniably sexy. Fangs hand's crept under my bottom and picked me up, he pressed his warm lips to my collarbone and began nibbling on me until we reached the bedroom. Fang gently put me down on the bed and took off his shirt. I looked at his abs and his strong detailed arms. He was so strong and I honestly never noticed it until now he looked so sexy everything on him was incredibly detailed. Fang got on top of me and began to suck on my neck, I wrapped my legs around him and he quickly pinned my arms behind my head. "God you're so sexy" Fang's voice was low and husky, the words melted over me like butter on a warm pan. I quickly slipped out of his reach and pulled both his pants and his boxers off exposing his large throbbing manhood. Fang grabbed me quickly and stripped me of all of my clothing and quickly lowered himself to my breasts where he began to suck on one of my nipples. "..mm... fang" I moaned loudly I felt myself growing wetter every second he touched me. Fang responded to my pleas for more by groping my breasts. Minute after minute I moaned louder and louder and was interrupted by a rush of pleasure surge throughout my body. Fang had two fingers inside of me and he continued to finger me the louder and louder I moaned. The louder I got the better it felt suddenly I felt a hot wet sensation on my clitoris. It was Fang's tongue. I moaned even louder "Fang.. oh yes... please... more" I moaned louder His warm tongue was touching me everywhere and I absolutely loved it. Finally, he came to a stop, but not for long before I could even start to beg for more fang had positioned himself on top of me without a word and slowly inserted himself into me. It hurt. It hurt like hell I could feel warm tears running down my face and I was cursing under my breath. "Max, I can stop.. I don't want to hurt you" The pain was starting to go away "Fang. Don't. Don't stop. It's starting to feel... amazing" Eventually I was feeling the best feeling I had ever felt in my life I was moaning louder and louder with each strong consistent thrust of fangs hips. Fangs breath began to become more and more shallow and as his breath began to get shallower and shallower I began to claw his back. Eventually, I felt a hot sticky substance release inside me which caused me to erupt in a large moan followed by fang's name. "MAX!" I smiled at Fangs moan. Eventually, fang collapsed next to me on our bed. I felt fang's arms wrap around me tightly. "I love you Fang" I moaned tiredly. "I love you Max." fang breathed. Then we both fell asleep.

 **Chapter 2: The Kidnapping.**

I woke up and checked my phone, I saw a text message from my mom and she needed me to meet her at the cave. The cave is where we met up when the sky literally fell and since then we rebuilt. I looked over at fang who fast asleep and I smiled. I gently removed his hands from my waist and walked into the bathroom and showered, brushed my hair and teeth and dressed. Before I left I wrote fang a note saying that my mother needed to meet me up at the cave and that I'd see him later. I finished writing the note and leaned over the bed and kissed the top of Fang's head and walked out of the bedroom to the door. I opened the door and unfurled my wings and jumped off the ledge and began flying towards the cave. I landed on the edge of the cave and looked around. "Hello, Max." I turned around and saw my mother. "Hey, mom!" I smiled and hugged her tight before I could even break the embrace from my mother I heard a familiar click. I _t was a gun safety turning off._ I thought to myself _._ I quickly turned to see Jeb, Dylan, and Hagen all standing in a line, all smiling and my _own_ mother giving me the same look. I looked around quickly I began to dash towards the edge of the cave so I could fly away, I couldn't just unfurl my wings in the cave because it's too small. I Felt arms wrap around me tight and I fell to the ground. _Dylan_ had tackled me. I quickly turned myself so I could hit him, but I forgot I was the damned idiot who taught him to fight. I quickly went to escape his grip. _God, Dylan is strong._ Dylan's hands grabbed mine and pinned my wrists to the cave's cold hard floor. I kicked him hard in the groin causing him to cry out. I quickly jabbed him into the throat with my elbow and headbutted him. I escaped his reach and took off once more. I got to the edge of the cave and unfurled my wings and a sudden pain filled my body. _my wings._ Dylan had gotten up faster then I thought he did and he managed to break my wings and pull me back into the cave. I cried out in pain as I continued to try and fight Dylan. I felt his large fist crash into my face repeatedly. I kicked Dylan in his shins, which he responded with harder hits. I bit his arm the next time he put his hand near my face. I tasted hot thick warm blood flow into my mouth, and then everything went dark.

 **Chapter 3: Save me.**

I woke up to the smell of bleach and ammonia the smell was sickening. I looked around I was in yet another damn dog crate. "Hello, beautiful" I turned to see Dylan staring at me. "Fuck off, you prick" I groaned my body ached, but I wasn't going to give up. I was going to keep fighting. "Well that's not very nice" Dylan laughed. "Not very Nice?, not Very nice!? ill tell you whats not very nice you sick son of a bitch you are fucking helping the enemy. you fucking turned on me and on everyone you loved and everyone that loved you!" I yelled. I was pissed how could Dylan be helping Jeb and Hagen. How could _my mom..._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._**


End file.
